WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw
WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw (often shortened to WWE SvR or SVR 2005 and known as Exciting Pro Wrestling 6: SmackDown! vs. Raw in Japan), is a professional wrestling video game released on the PlayStation 2 console by THQ and developed by Yuke's. It is part of the WWE SmackDown vs. Raw (later renamed to simply WWE) series (the first under the SmackDown vs. Raw name) and is based on the professional wrestling promotion World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). This game is the sequel to 2003's WWE SmackDown! Here Comes the Pain and was succeeded in 2005 by WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw 2006. Gameplay , featuring Eddie Guerrero and John Cena.]] The game is largely similar to its predecessor, but adds some key features. Several new gameplay features are introduced, including pre-match and in-match mini-games. The pre-match mini-games are randomly chosen before every singles match, Test of strength, Stare down and Shoving match. Several in-game mini-games include the chop battle and a spanking mini-game for female wrestlers in bra and panties matches. The meter mechanic from the chop battles are retained, but the player must perfectly time the button press three consecutive times to win. If the player does so, a cut scene of the two female wrestlers kissing is played. The ability to sustain a submission till the count of 5 once a rope break had been reached was also implemented. The game features several arenas that WWE held events at in 2003 and 2004; there are also arenas based on each WWE television show. Also added to the game was the Clean/Dirty system, which influenced each wrestlers tactics. Players can choose if the wrestler is clean, dirty or neutral. A clean or dirty wrestler has a meter that can be filled up by performing special clean/dirty actions or moves. WWE SmackDown! vs. RAW also includes a redone WWE PPV (Pay-Per-View) mode from its past games where the player can play sample PPVs from 2004, or create a PPV of their own by booking matches choosing matchtypes and any superstar, legend or created superstar in the game. Created Championships could be waged in the created PPVs. Before playing the PPV the game would show a generic highlight reel featuring two of the superstars in the main event of the show. Commentary began to improve and sync up with the matches more. Also, the game featured an all-new Create-a-Championship mode where the player can create and defend the title in their created PPV. The game also includes the Create-A-Wrestler mode from previous games where the created superstars movesets, attributes, entrances, and brand could be customized. The create mode was improved from the previous game. Stables could be created featuring any wrestler game and entrances could be customized. An all-new challenge mode provides gamers with opportunities to challenge themselves at different difficulty levels. In addition, several challenges put gamers in memorable matches from the past and beating these challenges will help unlock alternate attires, arenas. Reception The game received a "Platinum" sales award from the Entertainment and Leisure Software Publishers Association (ELSPA), indicating sales of at least 300,000 copies in the United Kingdom. Critical | EGM = 7.67/10 | EuroG = 7/10 | GI = 8.5/10 | GSpot = 8.1/10 | GSpy = | GameZone = 8.7/10 | IGN = 8.4/10 | OPM = | VG = 7/10 | XPlay = | rev1 = Detroit Free Press | rev1Score = }} The game received "favorable" reviews according to video game review aggregator Metacritic. Accolades See also *List of licensed wrestling video games *List of fighting games *List of video games in the WWE 2K Games series *WWE 2K Trivia *The 1st of the series, has a lot of good songs, it was the 1st game for the brand storyline, it had a very bad superstar creation, ppv mode was slow, the gameplay was okay, superstar themselfs i dident know cause it was alot of people i dident know, overall its 50/100 *The 1st update is for Xbox then wii then ps3, psp will not have DLCs, it will includ wade barrett, Nexus tag stable, NXT Show replacing Superstars, and rumored create a belt. *Lex Lugar DLC is avalable for 800 Points. References External links * *WWE SmackDown! vs. Raw on Wikipedia Category:2004 video games Category:Multiplayer and single-player video games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation 2-only games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:WWE Category:THQ games Category:Yuke's games